whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Extra (Ab)
Rules Quirk I just noticed this. Let me give an example for those who do not really know the game. Max makes a character Punch'n'Stuff. Now, Punch'n'Stuff is by definition a beginning character. Max decides to get a Level One power at character creation for Punch'n'Stuff but he wants to upgrade it with an extra. That Level One Power becomes a Level Two power. Max pays the Nova points and moves on. Time moves on and Max gets some experience and wants to upgrade that power again with another extra. Turning the Level Two power into a Level Three power... the Maximum level it can be according to the rules for low level characters. He figures out the experience he needs, pays it and moves on. Now time moves on and Max retires Punch'n'Stuff. Max's Storyteller wanting to try something interesting starts a new game, where he automatically starts everyone in the group at Quantum 6. Max draws up a new character, Krash'n'Smash. Max gives Krash'n'Smash one identical power to Punch'n'Stuff at character creation. The Level One power with the extra. However, because of his Quantum 6, Krash'n'Smash will not have to pay the nova point cost for a Level Two power like Punch'n'Stuff did. It is still a Level One power with only one extra. Here is the crux of the matter if in this example Punch'n'Stuff had been played all the way to Quantum 6, what is a Storyteller to do? It almost puts one in between a rock and a hard place. Or is it just me? Omeri 19:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure I follow. Are you suggesting that a character played all the way from beginning to Quantum 6 would be weaker than one starting at Quantum 6 because they'd have had to spend more nova points early on? -- Supermorff 06:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, the character is not weaker. The power is equal. Just for having a Quantum 5 vs having a Quantum 6 (for example). I purchase a level 1 Power with one extra. With a Quantum 5 the extra raises the Level 1 to a level 2 and I have to pay the experience or Nova point expendature accordingly. If I am at Quantum 6 a Level 1 power with one extra is still a level one power as far as point expendature. It is not any weaker as far as affect in game goes. If anything I think the Player and the Storyteller should be talking about how they should be dealing with the experience gap. Omeri 20:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I just don't understand. This may be an Aberrant players-only thing to discuss. -- Supermorff 17:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) This Quirk is unique to Aberrant, yes. Forgive me, I am so used to dealing with all of the White Wolf Systems sometimes I forget others have no such exposure. I shall remember to preface comments like this next time if it is unique to that individual game system. Sorry. Omeri 18:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC)